


The Reunion... That You're Dying To Watch

by SamuraiRonin



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Little Nightmares, Spoilers for Little Nightmares 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiRonin/pseuds/SamuraiRonin
Summary: [If you didn't read the tags, SPOILERS FOR LITTLE NIGHTMARES AND LITTLE NIGHTMARES 2!! Also, I am bad at summaries]She didn't know why she was angry at the Humpback Girl. Her story made sense and she wasn't really wrong in her hatred of mirrors. But Six still wanted to end her. It was so out of place in the grand scheme of things. It was certainly a beautiful music box, but she didn't see how that would've mattered so much.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive. No, I haven't discontinued my God of War story. I just had so many things in life and in fandoms that happened. The thing with me is that my fandom obsessions could change in an instant like I'm having mood swings by the hour. Does that happen to guys? I know women can have it, most of the time due to their periods. I honestly don't know. I am a very stupid human being by many standards.

When Six first saw the music box she felt a sense of familiarity, warmth, and peace... but... there was something else.

She never had time to give much thought to it before she had to run again. She always had to run. If she stopped, something would take her. Be it the excruciating silence or the monstrous things that always reached out to her. But the silence can also reach out to her in a way that the other things can't because even if they were people they seemed too twisted for her to see them in that way. The silence seeps into her mind like water to sand. Always giving just the barest touch before moving out of her reach. She'd given up on trying to reach out, mostly because there seemed to be nothing for her. Not really.

When she encountered the others, children who had shared her fate in some way, she felt... empty. There was a sense of relief, and perhaps even elation, when the encounter happened. But like a candle that was blown, it didn't last very long. Six didn't know why. It wasn't because moments after one of them had been taken by a leech. It wasn't because of the sadness of the story the Refugee Boy had told, the fate of his sister.

No. It was the fact that... Six couldn't wrap her mind as to why the brown colors she saw in some of their clothes brought her a sense of guilt. Why the fact that some of them were boys brought her a sense of loss. Or why she expected a hand to suddenly hold one of hers.

These memories were almost unfamiliar to Six. After everything she had experienced, she knew that some memories were best left buried. But these memories, ones she had apparently forgotten, made her want to remember something. Something important.

So she made a dangerous decision.

While miracles weren't something she believed in, with everything wrong in the world, she was thankful that she managed to survive the journey. Even if she was still in the Maw, the steps she had to take in order to get the music box and bring it to the others had been painstakingly slow. Even if the Impossible Man, or the Janitor as the others had called him, was dead she knew there were dangers lurking around many corners in this cursed place.

But Six did what she had always done. She made it.

Seeing the others smile at the music gave her a sense of joy that was just enough to fill the emptiness that she never knew was inside her. It wasn't like the hunger she would feel whenever she needed to eat. The raw longing for something to fill her stomach, no. Though she did not know where this sense of emptiness came from, Six seemed to know without a doubt that the others' joy hadn't fully satisfied it. As if there was still something missing in the whole picture.

She didn't know what it was.

When the Hunchback child smashed the music box to pieces, Six felt something click. She still didn't know what was missing but she felt an immediate urge to break down in tears at the sheer despair that suddenly filled her very soul. Even after the story was told, of how the girl had become what she had because of things beyond her control involving mirrors, Six had felt an alarming sense of anger and fury that wanted to rip the Hunchback Girl to shreds. To make her pay for destroying a piece of an unknown puzzle that Six didn't even know. But she didn't.

Instead, she left again... without coming back.

And again she had an urge to hold a hand that she knew wasn't hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. I had a hard time writing the words that would work for the plot. This story is ultimately based on TheGamingBeaver's theory video for Little Nightmares 2. I highly recommend you to watch it. His videos on Little Nightmares are the reasons I'm so invested in the franchise.

Six had wanted to go to the Maw with one purpose, to satisfy her hunger.

She couldn't remember where this need, this unrelenting desire, came from even though she should. She should remember the cause of this condition she had, yet her mind was always blank even when she tried to catch even a glimpse into that part of her mind.

Perhaps the moment had been so painful to remember that she had unconsciously locked it away. Her mind was unnervingly good at doing that.

But the dark shadow that had appeared before the hunger began showed her the poster for the Maw. It had been the only hint Six had gotten. Going to the place was another story altogether.

She had failed to sneak alongside the unnaturally large guests. It was only because of the mysterious rescuer, who had pointed her out in front of all the Guests, that she wasn't eaten alive right then and there. He had brought her to the Maw without question or demand.

The others had called him the Ferryman. Six had seen him more as the shadow in the night. The presence that follows you everywhere you go.

Six knew why he had been there. Judging by the others, he was the one who brought the children into the Maw. As she had deliberately wanted to go there, he had come to her first.

All this... because of her hunger.

Truthfully, Six didn't know just what this place was supposed to do to help her. If anything, the desire to feed had only gotten worse with every step she took to get out.

The rat had been the first living thing that she had ever eaten. It had disgusted her, but at least the hunger had been satisfied. She hated how vulnerable she was when the need to eat resurfaced. It had been the reason the Janitor had trapped her in the cage. But whether out of luck or sheer determination, Six had managed to hold her hunger just enough to reach a certain point where she wouldn't have to worry about anything killing her.

The Janitor had been lucky enough to set a trap. The Monster beneath the Shoes had been both scary and annoying but she had been smart enough to evade it and she hadn't been hungry during that time. The Twin Chefs had been disturbing but she managed to escape them all the same.

The other children gave Six a form of rest. For a brief moment, she felt a bit of peace before the anger had come after the music box was destroyed. Yes, she was still holding on to that. Six knew she was probably being very petty and unreasonable, but she couldn't stop thinking about how the music box had given her a glimpse of something she had forgotten. Something precious. Something she once had. But she couldn't figure out what it was.

So Six ventured further upwards to where the hunger was leading her. Even though she was going upwards, she felt as if she was going further into the depths.

* * *

Everything came down to the Lady in the Mask.

Six had never met anyone like the towering masked Lady, not that they had even met before. All she knew was that the hunger was driving her further towards this strange yet somehow familiar figure. She had seen this woman in a dream right before she awakened in the Maw. But that still didn't explain how or why she even had that dream.

Out of everything and everyone Six encountered in the Maw, the Lady seemed to be the only one who seemed to... **see** her.

Make no mistake, Six had never encountered her face to face. But the Lady had a presence in her mind that seemed to actually connect with Six unlike anything or anyone she had ever come across. Perhaps that was why the hunger kept leading Six to her.

If she'd had more time to reach her... but Six had needed to go through the Guests.

With their gluttonous appetite, even with all the food already at their tables, they still chased her throughout the Guest Area – because what else could it possibly be?

So consumed by their hunger and desire to eat her, Six could see them trample one another. That was when she felt a small bit of her own hunger rearing its ugly head. Through sheer force of will – and fear – she managed to make the jump that saved her life.

Six didn't care.

She felt so tired. It took a while for her to even stand and when she entered the next corridor, the hunger came back with brutal force. She had to gather so much strength just to even walk.

Then she saw the Nome and the sausage.

Six hadn't seen the difference. The hunger had completely taken over her that by the time she came to her senses, it was too late. When she saw the sausage untouched, Six felt something break in her. When she looked at the still Nome - so much **blood** \- she shed a tear. She felt a sense of familiarity when she saw the Nome, she didn't know why. Not a single Nome was different in appearance. Yet Six felt that she knew this one.

It could've been a Nome she had hugged before. Or maybe she knew the Nome before then.

Six didn't know how but she'd always felt a strange tug whenever she encountered a Nome. As if it wasn't supposed to be... a Nome. As if it should be something else.

Maybe even a child like her.

That made her sick. Though evidently, not enough to let out what she had just eaten.

She began to look back at the Guests. Six didn't want to become like them. To have such an insatiable hunger that she would eat anything she saw. To be so bloated and deformed that she would be unrecognizable. To have her whole being be consumed by that hunger.

As much as her mind tried to hide the memories, there were good ones she knew existed - a miracle. Even if Six couldn't remember them, the feelings that came whenever she found something intriguing always gave her a sense of relief. Because it meant that she was still living instead of just surviving. Even though some memories that gave her some happiness also made her sad – the music box.

Still standing near the Nome's body, she couldn't bring herself to apologize – there would be no point.

So Six ventured on.


End file.
